


Time

by pulangaraw



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Episode Tag, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-24
Updated: 2009-02-24
Packaged: 2017-10-02 05:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pulangaraw/pseuds/pulangaraw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They only have one night to make it count.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt: "Time is the fire in which we all burn."

“Time is the fire in which we all burn,“ the Captain says quietly as Jack follows him down the stairs.

That sentence hits Jack like a fist in the gut. He swallows, unable to answer. The truth of the statement hurts, not just because of what he knows. It hurts because it is true for everyone – but himself.

He finally looks up at the other man. The Captain is watching him, looking at him with a peculiar expression that Jack can't place. If this were another time, another man, he might have read it as desire, but he can't let himself. Not here, not with him. Nothing good could come out of it.

But still he can't stop watching the Captain. Following him around all evening. The man mesmerises him. He feels almost spellbound.

~ ~ ~

“Make tonight count,“ Jack says as they look at each other in the cellar entrance.

The Captain doesn't answer, just looks at him for a long moment before he goes back up the stairs.

Jack watches him leave. He can't help it. He doesn't know why, but somehow he feels drawn to this man. It's more than simple physical attraction. It's something deeper. Something Jack hasn't felt in a long time. He wishes it could be him that makes this night count for the Captain, but it's not meant to be. So he just pushes. Never saying too much, never being too forceful. Just being there, encouraging him to go after his woman, to seek pleasure and comfort with another person.

Even if it hurt.

~ ~ ~

They're back upstairs nursing their drinks. People are dancing, celebrating. Not knowing whether any of them would see another night. Jack can't help it, he pushes again, and the Captain leaves. And that little spark of hope he had been nurturing leaves with him.

It's like they've been dancing around each other all night. Each glance across the room, each tentative smile, each spoken word – it's all a dance; the music only audible to them. Jack wishes he knew what it meant. Wishes he had time to find out. But for once, time is something he doesn't have.

Time. It's never really been on his side.

~ ~ ~

Then they are dancing. Dancing for real, with everything fading into the background. Nothing is more real than the man in his arms. And time stands still.

Until the Rift opens.

As he leaves, Jack can feel the fire burning him from the inside. It's not time, though, it's something much brighter, much more dangerous. It's pushing him back towards the other man. He may have an eternity, but the Captain only has this night. This moment.

So he kisses him.

There is no time for words. Just this, just one kiss before time rips them apart again, burning one and leaving the other in the freezing cold of eternity.


End file.
